


Hot Soba Delivery Man | Yaotome Gaku

by CaptainCiella



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: As an idol, he was often playing in TV-movies, modelling with far more gorgeous women than you and above all, every year, he was ranked first as the most desirable man in gossip magazines. It was silly of you to worry about such trivial things but you couldn’t help it.He was handsome, popular with women and had this charisma that seduced you like all his fans.Yet, he chose you even though you weren’t one of his hardcore fangirls when you met him.Actually, you didn’t even know that he was an idol although he was quite famous when you first met him.





	Hot Soba Delivery Man | Yaotome Gaku

You’ve been dating Gaku for almost two years, but nobody knew it. Neither your relatives, your employer, his manager, and of course, the media. It was dangerous for both of you if your relationship was known— it would create a fuss among his fans, creating a scandal that could ruin his career. You often joked about the fact that the real reason you told nobody about your relationship was that he didn’t love you enough to sacrifice his career. This idea often crossed your mind, hurting you awfully— somehow you believed it was the truth untold, hidden in your hearts.  
  
Never did you imagine that ordering soba for the first of January could change you life. Never did you think that being lazy and tired could make you meet an idol. Actually you had never ordered soba before. You used to order pizzas or ramen but you didn’t want to eat your usual junk food for the first day of the year. You hesitated between starving until you weren’t lazy enough to grab some food to the local convenience store and ordering some food, different than the ones you used to, because new year, _new me_. Not really but at least, it was new food and it was some kind of fresh start.  
  
  
It was so good that you ordered soba at least twice a week. It was the same delivery man for months and you gradually get to know each other. He worn his cap so that you could barely see his eyes and his grey hair strands. As a customer, you never wondered why he was doing so— you just thought he was shy or he didn’t like to show his face. You could understand, you did the same when you were younger during your puberty, even though it started to become quite awkward to speak to someone you barely knew the face. You didn’t know his name and neither did he but you became kind of friends. You would order some soba just to meet him and he would stay a bit with you to chat or to drink a little.   
  
It took almost one year to discover that he was the trending idol of the moment. Nobody could have guessed that the soba delivery man was actually the same man as the one on the screens and magazines— you weren’t even watching the TV nor following the idol news so there was zero chance that you could know his actual name. Even though you knew him as an idol, it would have been awkward and embarrassing to ask to the delivery man if he was Gaku Yaotome.  
  
You could have never known his identity if you didn’t call for a delivery late at night, totally drunk after a party with your colleagues. While waiting for your delivery, you tried to not drink— you had to stay sober enough to greet and to pay him. He arrived, you paid, but as long as you remembered, you didn’t eat. You threw up instead and when you woke up, with a terrible hangover, you were so confused and embarrassed to see him next to you that you didn’t dare to wake him up to ask plenty of questions.   
  
You still remember his half-asleep look, eyes half-closed with dark circles under and his quiet snort. It was the first time you got to see his face and you wondered why he kept it hidden since he didn’t look bad- he was in the standards. He immediately woke up afterwards, as if he was just pretending being asleep. _“Hello, I’m very sorry,”_ were his firsts words to you and you repeated the same to him. It was still very early in the morning and he was exhausted, yet he managed to tell you what had happened: you threw up and he had taken care of you this whole night. He admitted that he was too worried to leave you alone so he decided to stay up until the morning-- ending up falling asleep.  
  
He was quite in a hurry but you insisted to stay for breakfast, to thank him for what he did. He refused several times, tried to find excuses but you didn’t really mind even though you knew you were being a little rude and forceful. You wanted to thank him and you didn’t know how otherwise.   
  
“Is it because I look like Gaku Yaotome?” he asked, exasperated.   
  
At the time, you weren’t really updated on your idol culture. You weren’t even interested so even when you knew his name, you simply asked who was Gaku Yaotome.   
  
“I heard his name several times but I still don’t know who he is. Is he kinda famous?”   
  
He didn’t feel upset or offended which surprised you. He just explained who he was, described his band and his members.   
  
“And I am Gaku Yaotome, actually,” he said, taking you aback.  
  
Later on, he told you that he was actually glad that you didn’t really know his identity at first.   
  
Even knowing his identity, your relationship with him didn’t change: you still ordered soba just to chat and to drink a little during weekends. You never felt that you were spending your time with a celebrity. He was just a normal guy to your eyes and at first, you didn’t even find him as handsome and desirable as the media said.   
  
Eventually, some feelings grew and both of you confessed to each other. The idea of dating an idol never crossed your mind and had never been a fantasy of yours. You knew that thousand girls would be jealous of you so agreed with him to keep your relationship a secret. It didn’t bother you much since you actually weren’t taking the relationship very seriously. It was like an adventure: the goal was to keep your love hidden and it added some spice to your affair. You had to be careful about the time you called for a soba delivery and you had to be cautious when entering his flat. You had to be discreet when making love late at night— then leave a few minutes after. _“See you, it was nice.”_ You weren’t acting like a real-couple according to the standards. You couldn’t go on dates otherwise he would be stalked by the paparazzi or followed by his fans, even if he was disguised, there was still a risk. You wanted to go out like any other normal couple. You missed your previous relationships, when you could go on dates whenever you wanted.  
  
  
One day, he asked your opinion about marriage between idols. Out of the blue. Not even after having made love. He called you, not late at night, not after he had left your house. In the middle of the afternoon, when he was supposed to be busy dancing, singing, modelling.   
  
“I’d be very happy if my favourite idol gets married. I’d would support them and wish for their happiness,” you replied. “Did you find someone?” you immediately asked, quite interested.   
  
You were supposed to feel your heart ache— asking your lover if he had found someone else than you was unusual and rather unexpected. You didn’t feel your heart sting and for one second, you doubted your own feelings and your relationship. What was it? Love? Friends with benefits? You even thought about breaking up if he said “yes”. After all, you were from different worlds and you had nothing to do together in the first place. You loved him but you always thought that it would be a short-lived affair.  
  
“What do you mean? I have you. I love you.”  
“I...” You were speechless. His voice sounded so sincere, his “I love you” was way different than the ones he used to say when seeing you. They sounded more like a “hello”, as if it reminded how obvious it was for him.  
“I’m taking our relationship very seriously, (Name),” he scolded you. This time, your heart ached— you had genuine feelings for him. “I...” he continued. You could hear his turmoil in his voice. “I’m considering to make our relationship public. I mean...”  
  
You bit your lower lip, feeling your heart racing of happiness but also of concerns. What if the fans get angry? What if you get backlash? What about your comfortable, tranquil life in the suburbs of Tokyo?   
  
“We should talk about this face to face, right?” he said before you say something. “I’m sorry for calling you now, you must be busy.”  
You timidly responded a “yeah” and waited for him to hang up, as he waited for you to hang up first.   
“Love ya, (Name).” he whispered. You quietly laughed, replied by the same words and hung up.  
  


—

  
  


You didn’t order soba. He’d come anyway, with or without soba. Actually, it didn’t matter, as long as he was there.   
You expected him to come around 11pm as usual but he came way earlier than he used to. It was 8pm when you opened the door and by his tired look, you could tell that today was more exhausting than the other days. After all, it was Monday, and Mondays always drain your life-force. He came with casual clothes but he still smelled makeup and gel— it was as if he was a stranger to you.  
He didn’t kiss you nor did you before he came into your flat. Talking. It was all that was in your minds. Yet, both of you stood silent for almost ten long minutes, sat in the living room, staring at each other.  
  
“Hey, Gaku,” you shyly started. “Everything’s all right?”  
“I just don’t know how to start,” he grumbled, slouching on your sofa.   
“Just start, we’ll see,” you reassured him.  
  
You never saw him lacking confidence that much. In front of you, he always looked proud, fearless and invulnerable.   
  
“You know my reputation, (Name). The most desirable man, a womaniser, playing with women... well. I’d like to think that those things don’t affect our relationship. I’d like to think that my reputation doesn’t make you jealous or anything. I know it doesn’t... At least, this is what I want to think.” He took a short but deep breath before continuing. “(Name), I’m serious about us. I don’t want to stay like this forever. Sneaking in each other’s flat late at night, not going on dates, not celebrating Valentine’s day together... I want to see you without having to disguise.” He paused for a few seconds. He wasn’t hesitating on his words— on the contrary, he was confident on them perfectly conveyed his feelings. So perfectly that tears started to flow on your cheeks.   
  
“Hey,” he said, cupping your cheeks in his hand, leaning his forehead against yours. “I’m sorry.”   
“Why do you apologise?” you laughed, wiping your tears. “I have to apologise… I doubted our relationship. I doubted of your feelings because I didn’t want to suffer if we broke up… I’m selfish, right?”  
“(Name), I understand… Don’t worry about it.” He kissed you on the forehead to reassure you, wrapping you in his arms.  
“We’re so different... you’re so out of my league… I thought–”  
  
Even though you believed that your relationship with Gaku would be short-lived, part of you wanted to be serious and loyal to him. You always thought that dating him was only your fantasy and that actually, you were only friends.   
  
“Please don’t think that of me. I... I’m just like you. I’m not special or anything...”  
  
He tightened the embrace, holding you desperately as if you could vanish at any moment. You wrapped your arms around him, embracing back, smelling his unusual perfume, made of gel and makeup. It felt strange at first, as if he was somebody else to you. Yet, when you felt his breath stroking your ear, you immediately knew that it was Gaku, the Gaku you only knew.   
  
“I love you (Name).” he tenderly whispered as a mantra.   
  
  


—

  
  


Announcing your relationship to your parents was already an ordeal to you, so you couldn’t imagine the stress Gaku was feeling when he was getting ready to make a public announcement in front of dozens of journalists ready to bombard him of questions.   
Moreover, the concept of announcing a relationship itself was embarrassing to you: is it wrong to keep it secret? Nobody knew for you and even if Gaku wasn’t an idol, you would’ve never tell your love life to anyone. You simply didn’t understand why so many people wanted to share their relationship status everywhere. Well, it was good to know in case you’d face a problem with your partner and you needed to talk about it. Keeping it a secret didn’t bother you; it was just the fact that you needed to keep it secret and to restrain your freedom that bothered you – that’s why you agreed to make a public announcement with Gaku in the first place.   
  
Gaku was getting ready to face the cameras, repeating his speech and anticipating the journalists’ questions. His group members were also here and unexpectedly, they were quite happy to announce the relationship. Gaku was reluctant to say it to Tenn, fearing his reaction but he was surprised how glad and open-minded he was. He believed that fans will understand and above all, he believed that they were grew up just like the group. He was obviously conscious that there will be backlash, but it was necessary to make a progress in your relationship. Some people would say that it’s a selfish way. Whatever, it was your decision. Both of you decided to do so. However, it didn’t only concern your relationship. The whole idol industry needed to change and many of them believed that their prohibition to date someone was out-dated and unfair.  
  
There were only a few minutes left until the beginning of the conference.   
  
When he entered the room, as expected he faced dozens of cameras taking hundred pictures of him. He was asked so many questions that you quickly lost the count of it.   
  
“By announcing your relationship status to your fans, aren’t you afraid of backlash?” a journalist asked, carefully taking notes.  
  
You saw Gaku smiling and answering with self-confidence:  
  
“At first, I was afraid.”  
  
He took your hand, squeezing it tightly.   
  
“But we wanted our relationship to progress. We didn’t want to hide and to be separated anymore. Some people would say that hiding and being apart spice up love but it’s not always true. It’s hard to not be able to see each other whenever and wherever we want— it’s exhausting to constantly pay attention to our surroundings when we go outside or when we meet at each other’s house. And hiding the truth to TRIGGER’s fans was more and more unbearable— thus I wanted to announce my relationship. Being afraid leads to nothing but the end and I don’t want our relationship to end because we feared some criticism.”  
  
Gaku glimpsed at you, smiling to reassure you. You were so tensed that you could hardly respond by a tender glance. All you could do was holding his hand.  
  
“How about you, Miss (Surname)? Aren’t you afraid of having your private life exposed?”   
“I— Of course I’m afraid of being stalked or having my privacy intruded. My life will never be the same after this news conference. Many people will look up at my house, check my academic records, find out my workplace, know my schedule... I’m aware of the risks of dating an idol who’s loved by so many people. However, I decided to trust the community TRIGGER has build to not do so.”  
“As your relationship became public, how are you going to handle paparazzi looking for every opportunity of a scoop? What if it affects your relation?” a journalist suggested.   
“It’s quite plain to say that but we will see when we will be confronted to it,” Gaku said. “For now, I want to be focused on the present with her, since we can live our love more freely than before.”  
  
And he proudly kissed you, right in front of the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this one so I'll be glad if you enjoyed reading it <3


End file.
